minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Craft : War of Prophesies Ch. 1-2
A Fan Fiction with CarFlo, Chrisandthemike, TheCyaNideEpic and MunchingBrotato I was the last MOMazon but I am old now, and they just call me Mila the baker. I began writing this down so no one would forget the final days of the last war... My great-grandmother, EnderMARA the MOMazon, shared these words with me and I am sharing them with you so that throughout the generations, none will forget that once EVIL walked among us. People get comfortable and after a few hundred years of peace, they have started to forget... As foreseen, Time Travelers came to help Lord Carflo but they left too soon and the future was decimated by war... so they returned to fix what had been broken. They saved us all, the prophesies were fulfilled and an era of peace began. Still, this warning, war will come again. Never forget, Evil appears when least expected, sacrifices must be made, but even in the darkest hour, stars still shine, and hope is eternal because love lives forever... Chapter 1: Night on the Ocean A''' dark ship, the Blackstone, floats silent and still in the middle of the midnight ocean. Two warriors, a man and a woman, stare into the starry sky. “Munch, are you sure we are in the right place?” she asked.' '''He nods and continues scanning the sky.' “But there isn't a cloud in site!” “He gave me these coordinates,” he says. “Alright, alright. If Uncle says it's here, then we are here, and we wait. I am going to fish, want a pole?” He frowns at her, “No way. But I am hungry” “Cookies are in the chest but don't drink my tea...” “How's my favorite niece?” he ask. “Learning her duty, she is better with a bow than most. She is almost ready for her proving time.” “Worried?” he asks. “Not at all.” Mu'nch asks, “Uncle Mike wants to know if you have spoken to the family witches?”' The MOMazon shrugs, “No, I haven't spoken to Isabella, and definitely not Agatha, in a long time... why?” “He thinks something happened to them.” “Really? I see...I can check on Agatha on my way to the Great City for Lord Carflo's Centennial birthday,” She answers. “Agatha may be dead and Uncle Mike wants you to verify something Lord Carlo saw at her house,” he insist. he nods, pulling in another fish, “Of course. I'll go as soon as we finish our mission.” She hesitates for a moment and sighs aloud, “Then I guess I will have to go tell Isabella but...” Suddenly, thunder cracks, clouds swirl, wind blows rain, and a beam of light shoots down through the storm. The sound is deafening. “Where are they?” he yells. “I see them,” she yells back over the roar of the storm. “We out of position, heave to port!" Cyanide yelling, “I HATE this part!” Chris shouts back, “Me too bro!” Suddenly, they splash into the stormy sea. Chris shouts over the storm, coughing salty water, “Holy crap, we're in the ocean, Cyanide! Cyanide!” '''Cyanide sinks below the surface, struggling, weak from the battle they just fled and unable to swim in the choppy waves of the temporal storm. He can hear Chris shouting, “We're saved, a boat Cyanide, a boat..... where are you buddy? Cyanide!!!” '''He hears a splash above and then sees a pretty face, 'how far did I sink?' he thinks, 'there's a mermaid,' as he starts to pass out. Suddenly, they break the surface and he can breathe again. She tows him to the boat. “It's okay, I've got you. Just relax, it's okay, I promise...” she says to him as she swims, towing him. Roughly, he is pulled on a dark boat, coughing he chokes out two words... “A ::cough:: mermaid ::cough::” Chris relieved and exasperated exclaims, ”Jeez Cyanide, you didn't hit your head, did you?” The MOMazon laughs, “It's okay Chris, I've been called worse...” Chris is suddenly suspicious, “How did you know my name?” Cyanide is still coughing and shivering. “I am the MOMazon and this is MunchingBrotato, Mike sent us,” she states plainly, “Are you hungry? I have sleeping bags, to help you warm up till we get to shore.” Cyanide is chattering with cold. She gives them each a bowl of fish stew. They eat greedily. Food in the future they came from was scarce. The storm is letting up. Chris says between bites, “Aw man, I had forgotten we didn't eat. So good...” Cyanide eats slower, still coughing, “This taste... so familiar... like something Mike made...” They don't notice the MOMazon and Munch glancing at each other, nodding. “Would you like some cookies and hot tea, we are a few hours from shore...” she offers congenially. “Coff-coffee, dd-d d-doo you h-have cooffee?” Cyanide chatters. “No, I am sorry, I don't,” she says “Cyanide, just drink it. It's warm and you have hypothermia. It taste really good...” Chris yawns as he scolds Cyanide. Cyanide drinks. Within minutes, they both fall asleep. Munch turns to MOMazon, “What did you do that for?” She shrugs, “What?.... The less they remember about me and tonight the better. And it's not like they don't need the sleep, they look like they have been through hell to get back.” “I hope it's enough...” Munch replies,but there is no hope in his young voice. Chapter 2 : Morning on the beach Chris groans as he awakens, except for his headache, he is warm and comfortable, “Oh what happened, my head...” He feels like he's hungover but why? He was dreaming. They were fighting mutant everything to get to the time machine. Tyler... was he dead, had Damien killed himlike Carflo? No! They would be okay if he and Cyanide succeeded, everyone would be okay. And here, now, Mike is still alive. He sat up, campfire between them, Cyanide was snoring like a chainsaw. A familiar figure comes from the woods in the predawn...but Chris couldn't quite remember his name. Why was his head so fuzzy? “Hello, can you help us?” he calls out to Munch. “Well, I'm trying,” the young man grins, “I'm Munching Brotato, call me Munch, I was sent to...” “Right... I remember landing in the water, I think? There was a boat?” “Yep some fishermen brought you in, Mike sent me to find...” Munch keeps trying to explain but Chris keeps interrupting, “Wait you know Mike! I have to see him!... CYANIDE WAKE UP!... Jeez you snore so much!” “Chris, just calm down, and let me finish. Mike sent me with your gear, we have days of hard travel and you are not to use your 'gun' thingys. The situation has gotten bad since you left. My orders are to get you both back to the Great City alive, which I am not sure is possible.” Munch sounds grumpy and hopeless. Chris wonders what has happened since they left. Cyanide mumbles half awake, “ mmm mrph mmm a mermaid....” Chris yells, ”DUDE!” Cyanide sit up, “I'm awake. I'm awake... oh my head... :::coughs more::; I think I drank the whole ocean last night” Chris interrupts, “Bro, some fishermen saved us, this is Munch, Mike sent him, hurry up we have a long way to go. You were mumbling about Mermaids... that's funny.” Munch gave them both cookies and coffee and apples. Then they started walking along the shore around a thick jungle. Mike had sent their armor and swords with Munch, both wondered why they hadn't ended up back at the temple of the great city. They had their guns but barely any ammo and Mike had sent word not to use them, so Damien wouldn't know they were back. Beyond that Munch said almost nothing to them, except to frequently remark how out of shape they were. The young warrior never seemed to tire or tire of complaining as they traveled. Elsewhere, the female warrior enters the home of Agatha the witch, after a few moments investigation, she leaves. She looks back once, then splashes a potion and turns into a bird and flies away. Unnoticed, a bat spies on her. Category:Minecraft Stories